Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, people have for centuries been marking the gravesites of deceased loved ones with markers such as flowers, crosses, or flags. Those visiting at dusk or after dark have probably noted how it would be desirable to have something illuminated at their loved one's burial site to make it easier to locate the desired grave and to see while walking in that vicinity. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,816, Arcadia discloses an illuminated memorial consisting of a hollow structure, such as a metal cross, with a light means and a rechargeable battery disposed within the structure. A photovoltaic source is mounted on near the top for the purpose of recharging the battery during the day, and a mounting means for attachment to a tombstone is located at the bottom.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,054, Rogers teaches an assembly for attaching a pair of electric candles to the top of a headstone and providing a power source built into the base. Sittner in U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,911 discloses an assembly similar to that of Rogers with the notable difference that the illuminated form can be changed from a candle to other forms pertinent to a particular season or occasion. U.S. Pat. No. 7,033,045 discloses a solar powered illuminated vase for gravesite marking. All of the above appear to be specific for attachment to an upright grave marker. The current trend in cemeteries is toward mostly, if not only, ground-flush burial memorials, typically a marble slab with bronze plaques attached thereto. This makes it easier for groundskeepers to mow, but more difficult for those still living to find the gravesites of their loved one.